New Girl
by MargauxlovestheCullens
Summary: The plot is somehow similar to that of Zooey Deschanel's television show, New Girl. After her breakup with Jacob, Bella moves in with three strangers: Jasper, Edward and Emmett. And she might just fall in love with one of them. Guess who
1. Wanted: Potential Roommate

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight while Elizabeth Meriwether and the rest of 20th Century Fox Television own New Girl. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**NEW GIRL**

**Wanted: Potential Roommate**

"Nineteen year-old college girl with two cats and a—

"No cats, Alice. No cats."

"Okay. Well, how about this thirty year-old pharmacist with a turtle?"

"Pass. I don't like animals."

"Fine. Um… Oh! Here. A twenty-two year-old hotdog vendor who loves… buns?"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned to look at my best friend. "Really, Al? Way to go on the innuendo."

"What? That's what it says here! Hotdog vendor who loves buns." She furrowed her eyebrows.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hotdog. And buns. Oh. Ohhhh. Well, that's gross!"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Ugh, where will I live now?"

"Aw, Bells. Don't worry, you can still stay here with me and Rose!" Alice stood up and gave me a hug.

"Yeah right. With your clients calling non-stop and Rose's model friends hanging out like it's a club in here, I don't think I can get a good night's sleep."

"No kidding. You mean you can't get a good night's sleep because you've been thinking about Jacob."

I winced at his name then rolled my eyes. "Fuck Jacob."

"That's right, Bella. You need to forget about him. He hurt you and he hurt you _bad_."

_As if I needed to be reminded of how bad it was. _

Jacob was my boyfriend of almost three years. On our first anniversary, I found out he was cheating on me with a girl from the reservation named Leah and he apologized and asked me to move in with him. The stupid girl I am agreed and we started living together in his apartment ever since. On our second anniversary, I was on my way home to surprise him only to find out he forgot what day it was and decided to sleep over at a friend's place to play some pool. And two months before our third, I lost it. It turned out he was still seeing Leah. I saw them kissing at the café right in front of the library where I worked at. I didn't even bother telling him why I moved out that night and just assumed he knew. Thus ending with me here crashing at my college best friends' place.

"I'd rather not talk about him, thanks." I smiled weakly.

"Alright. But remember that even though you still can't find a place to stay at, you can stay here as long as you want. Plus, you'll be with me and Rosalie! It'll just be like college oh my gosh this is going to be exciting!" She clapped her hands and jumped.

"As much as I find that exciting, I don't think it's going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because your clients are going to be calling all the time and Rose's model friends will always go here. And I, the boring librarian, will be stuck alone. So, no bonding time exclusive for the three of us."

"Are you kidding? Rose's model friends aren't here every day! And the non-stop calling? Let's just say he's a…special client. But I can make him stop calling don't worry." She winked.

"Okay and by special you mean?"

"A hotdog guy who wants my buns." Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I cracked up and laughed out loud. "Ew Alice, you're gross!"

It was a Friday night and I was on the couch watching re-runs of Friends when Alice came in with a blonde guy behind her.

"Hey, you must be the special cl—

"Jasper! Uh, his name is Jasper. Bella, this is Jasper." Alice spoke in a hurry and looked at me with a WHAT THE FUCK expression on her face.

I shrugged and shook hands with 'Jasper' instead. "Hi Jasper, I've heard so much about you. I'm Bella, Alice's best friend."

"Ex-best friend if you don't shut up." Alice faked a smile. "Anyway, where's Rose?"

_Trying to change the topic, huh. _"Probably at a bar with her long-legged friends. Who cares anyway? You have a guest, Al. So! Let's talk about you, Jasper! What do you do? How did you and my best friend meet?" _This is going to be fun. _

"Oh. Um, I work for a publishing company and Alice here was invited to style for one of our magazines. I was the one tasked to call her and uh, I asked her out after one of their shoots. We've been going out ever since."

"Publishing company. Wow, that must be cool. I've always wanted to be in print media." I smiled. _So he's not a hotdog guy after all. _

"Bella!" Alice said with yet again another WHAT THE FUCK expression.

"Alice! What did I do again?"

"Apologize."

"What for?"

"For calling him a hotdog guy." Alice said, fake coughing.

_Shoot, I said it out loud?_

"Yes you did." Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jasper! I didn't mean to call you that. It was just—

"It's fine, Bella." He replied, still laughing.

"God, I hate my mouth sometimes."

"Oh! How rude of me. Jasper, would you want something to drink?" Alice asked and headed to the fridge. "We have water, Coke, root beer and grape juice."

"Oh, Coke please. Thanks." Jasper smiled and turned to me. "So, Bella. I heard you're looking for a new place."

"Oh um, yeah. I've been—

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Bells! Jasper is—

"Alice, shut up! Jasper and I are talking. So what was that again?"

"Well, Alice told me that you just moved out of your old apartment and that you've been crashing with her and Rosalie for the past few days. And that you're having a hard time looking for potential roommates over the internet."

"Yeah. Alice has been helping me look online and boy, they're all sorts of crazy."

Jasper laughed. "I get what you mean. I've been through that in college. Anyway, I think I have some good news for you."

I leaned forward. "Good news?"

"Emmett, my best friend from college, has been rooming with me for the past few months to help me with the rent. Three weeks ago, his younger brother Edward came in to join us and he's been helping out as well. But last week, Emmett received a letter from this software company he applied for, asking him to go on training in Manhattan for 6 months. So now, we'll need another roommate. And Alice brought you up so I thought it was just perfect."

"Yes, it's perfect! Right Bella?" Alice exclaimed, suddenly appearing with a tray of Coke and sandwiches.

"Um. Okay, hold on. You said Emmett is going to be in Manhattan for only 6 months. What about when Emmett comes back? Does that mean you're going to kick me out? Because I don't really want to—

"Don't worry, Bella. Even if Emmett comes back, you can still stay with us. See when I got the place, it was the only apartment available and I just really needed one so I took it. It's a big space with a big rent so the more lodgers, the better." He smiled.

"Great. I think that's awesome. But isn't it awkward that you're the one asking me to move in and not Alice?" I joked.

"Well, it's not like I'm asking you to move in in that sense, Bella. And besides, Alice and I are trying to take it slow. Eventually, the right time will come." Jasper said sincerely and took Alice's hand.

"Yes, it will. Thanks for the offer, Jasper. I'll think it through and I'll tell you my decision soon."

"Alright. No problem. Al, as much as I'd love to stay, I have to go. I promised Edward and Emmett I'd be back by ten for a movie marathon."

"Aw, a movie marathon? That's cute." Alice cooed and I nodded in agreeement.

"Yeah. Just pizza and beer, lying on the couch. We do it almost every Friday night. Just like a bunch of girls having a sleepover."

"Not into bar-hopping?" I asked.

"Nah, not really. Let's just say one of us doesn't deal with alcohol that fine." Jasper took one last sip of his Coke and stood up. "Thanks for the food, by the way. And Bella, don't forget. The offer stands."

"Will keep that in mind." I waved as he headed out the door with Alice.

I breathed in deeply and shot myself out of the couch.

_Thank heavens I finally have potential roommates! _

I went straight to Alice's room and plopped down face first on her bed.

The door slightly creaked and I felt Alice plop down too on the other side of the bed.

"I like him, Bells. So much."

"I know. It's pretty obvious that you do."

"So please take his offer."

I sat up and laughed out loud. "Is that what this is about, Al? You'll be using me to get closer to him?"

She sat up too. "No! Well. Yes. But can't you see that this is a win-win situation for both of us? I have an excuse to go to him if I want to and you can finally have a place to stay at! Plus, let's not forget Edward. Jasper told me he's single." Alice wiggled her eyebrows and poked my side.

I rolled off the bed and laughed. "So? I still can't believe you're using me to get closer to Jasper."

"Am not!" she scoffed.

"Yes you are! Making me live in a house full of boys I don't know just so you can get all hot and heavy with one of them." I teased.

"Oh you did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I just did." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well let's just see when it's you and Edward getting all hot and heavy in that apartment. You'll say goodbye to Jacob and you'll thank me." Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

I crawled back to bed and muttered. "Whatever. Fuck Jacob."


	2. Encounters

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight while Elizabeth Meriwether and the rest of 20th Century Fox Television own New Girl. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**NEW GIRL**

**Encounters**

"God I'm bored." I muttered as I plopped down on the living room couch. "Alice, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm done, I'm done!" Alice appeared from her bedroom, wearing a form-fitting dress with sky high heels and I suddenly couldn't help but frown at my button-down, jeans and sneakers.

"Alice, you do realize that we're only going to check out the place right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And see Jasper? Yeah." She smiled. _Of course she had to say that._

It had been a week since that night Jasper came here and took me up on that offer. And since I was busy working at the library, I wasn't able to clear up my schedule until this weekend so I could pay a visit and see the place myself.

Last night, I asked Alice if she wanted to come with me and she all but jumped up and down on the bed, saying how much she missed Jasper. It turned out they were both busy working as well and weren't able to catch up during the week.

"Bella, if you're planning to criticize my outfit, which by the way you do every single day, don't. I'm a stylist, for crying out loud. I need to look good." She stuck her chin up.

I snorted.

"Besides, I'm not just there to check the place out, you know. I'll also be—

"Oh hell. Checking Jasper out?"

"Well. Yeah. But seriously Bella! You have to see his ass. So so _cute_."

"Pathetic."

"Did you just call my man pathetic?" Alice scoffed.

"Hold your horses. Did I just hear that right? _Your_ man?"

"No! Yes. I don't know. Ugh don't call Jasper pathetic."

"What? I wasn't talking about Jasper. I was referring to you calling his ass cute."

"So? I'm not kidding. Believe me when I say his ass is super fine. They're like really round and bouncy and—

"Woah okay! I can't believe we're about to have a conversation on his ass." I shook my head, laughing.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't call his ass pathetic Bella!"

"I didn't call his ass pathetic. I called _you _pathetic Alice. How'd you like that?" I laughed some more.

"Oh, shut up. Now if you don't mind, his _pathetic _ass is waiting in the apartment so we should get going. You ready?" She asked, grabbing her car keys.

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted and rolled my eyes.

It was a half-hour drive to Jasper's and as soon as we reached his door on the fourth floor, he immediately welcomed us in.

"Bella! What a nice surprise. I didn't know you were coming along with Alice. So, here to take my offer?" Jasper greeted in his Southern drawl. "Nah, just kidding. Take all the time you need to think it through."

"Thanks. Well I actually wanted to visit sooner but it was just so busy in the library, I couldn't take a time off. And now it's the weekend so I thought I could check the place out and see if Alice wanted to come along. I guess she was so excited and told you only _she_ was coming to visit." I teased.

He laughed and pulled Alice close. "Aw, I missed you darlin'."

Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too, darlin'." She replied, absurdly faking a Southern drawl of her own.

I faked a cough to remind them I was still here and that I was so not interested to watch their public display.

"God Bella, are you sick or something?" Alice sneered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I don't know, Al. Could have been the mushy PDA."

Alice folded her shoulders while Jasper gently let go of her and chuckled. "Sorry, Bella. Okay, how about a tour of the house for you now?"

"Oh yes please. I'd like that." I smiled.

He nodded and grabbed Alice's hand. "Well then. Follow me."

True to his word, the place Jasper got was big. It had three spacious bedrooms, one big bathroom and a guest room. I have to say Jasper and his friends impressed me. They seem to be unlike those typical guys who just leave their things everywhere and defile the place. Jacob was like that. Having been in his apartment for almost two years made me get used to dirty dishes as well as socks and boxers on the floor, but that doesn't mean I liked that kind of living. I hated it. Hated every part of having to clean up after his mess almost every single day.

When Jasper was finished showing me the rest of the house, the three of us ended up in the living room, calling for pizza.

Alice moved to the TV cabinet and was fishing through the guys' DVD collection when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh! Must be the pizza guy. Let me go get it." She said and headed for the door.

"Hey!" I heard Alice shout from the foyer.

"Yo Alliecat!" I twisted a bit to see a large, burly dude wrap his arms around Alice's small frame.

I saw Alice whisper something to him and the guy craned his neck and landed his eyes on me.

I immediately shifted back into normal position and my heart started beating so fast.

_Shit. Could he be Edward? The guy who Alice has been trying to tease me with? Alice whispered something to him. About me, most probably. Oh no. So he must be Edward. Fuck this couldn't be happening! Not when I'm in my jeans and sneakers. Wait what? No, I'm not dressing to impress! This just couldn't be happening!_

"Oh don't hide from me, Bella Swan!" Large burly guy said in a sing-song voice.

I heard his heavy footsteps approach. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. My heart is racing._

"I'm _the_ Emmett Cullen." _Wait, what? _

I didn't realize I said it out loud when he laughed. "I said I'm theEmmett Cullen. Are you surprised? Oh I'm sorry! Did you think I was Edward or something?"

_Oh god could he read minds?_

"W-what? N-no, I—

"Oh jeez, don't worry about it. I'm used to girls thinking I'm my little bro. What can I say? I guess I'm just as gorgeous… No, I'm more gorgeous, really." He shrugged and did this little flip thing with his hair like the one Justin Bieber does.

I giggled.

"Now that's more like it! Don't be shy. We're going to be seeing more of each other anyway since you're going to move in here." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm still thinking about—

"Trust me. You wanna see Edward? He lives here! Eventually you're going to end up moving in too."

"Oh. No it's not like that! I—

"Where is Edward anyway? Let's introduce him to little Bella right here." He teased and started looking around. "Edward! Oh, Edward! Where are you?"

"He's nowhere to be found, Em. Don't even bother." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh hell. Must've been drowning himself in alcohol or something."

Another rap came on the door.

"That's Edward." Emmett tipped his head towards the door.

"Nah, it's just the pizza guy." Jasper stood up.

"You ordered pizza? Hell, I love this place! There's food all the time." Emmett fist pumped. "Anyway, I'm going to go check on some e-mail. I'll be right back. You better save me some pizza!" He patted my lap and strolled to his bedroom.

Alice came back from her search in the TV cabinet and replaced Emmett's seat, an unknown DVD in hand.

"So…Aren't they great guys?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. Emmett's real funny." I chortled, nodding my head.

"But wait until you see Edward. I've only met him once and he's quite reserved. The total opposite of his big brother. But I can't deny how utterly sizzling he is." Alice giggled.

"Utterly sizzling? Wow. What a term, Alice."

"Like I said. Wait until you see him! And did I mention…he's single, Bella!" she clapped and bounced.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed heavily. "So, you're single too! Stop acting dumb."

"And stop acting matchmaker. The right guy will come for me, Al. Just wait." I smiled.

"The pizza has arrived!" Jasper announced and set the pizza box on the table in front of us. "Ladies first."

"Oh excuse me. I'll have to go the bathroom first." I said.

"Of course! You remember? First door on the hallway to the right." Jasper reminded.

"Yup. Thanks." I smiled and walked my way to the bathroom.

I already had my hand on the knob when someone on the other side surprisingly twisted it around and opened it. I dropped my hand, took a step back and looked down, not wanting to see Emmett's teasing face as I embarrassed myself in front of him once again.

I wasn't aware I had my eyes closed until I felt Emmett take one slow step towards me. _He was teasing. Once again. Fuck you, Emmett. _

I opened my eyes and saw his lower body clad in a towel. _Shit, move up._ Then I saw his bare chest. God he was flawless. _What did I just say? Crap. I take it back._

I trailed up to his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, then to the taut jaw and landing on…the most beautiful and piercing green eyes I have ever seen.

Emmett doesn't have green eyes. I saw them when he sat beside me.

Then realization hit through.

I inhaled deeply and took a step back, suddenly finding this moment awkward.

_Holy hell. What a way for me to meet Edward. _


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight while Elizabeth Meriwether and the rest of 20th Century Fox Television own New Girl. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**NEW GIRL**

**CRUSH**

"Shit I got to pee." I heard a voice say.

I turned around only to see Emmett walking toward us, his hands holding and tugging at the zipper on his jeans. _Gross._

"Oh shit! Snap. Was I interrupting something?" He asked while covering his eyes as soon as he saw our situation.

"W-what? No it's—

"No, Em." Edward shook his head, sending water droplets down my face.

_Fuck. _It was the first time I heard him speak. And I have to give it to him, his voice was hot. A bit husky.

I looked up at him and realized we were standing too close. He suddenly looked tense and cleared his throat. "I better go put on some clothes." And with one last look aimed at me, he left for his room.

I looked down, not sure if I still wanted to go inside that bathroom after that really awkward situation.

"Daaaamn, Bella. I just left for you a few minutes to check on some mail and now I think I just caught you in a meet and greet with my half-naked brother." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." I warned.

"What? Oh don't tell me you didn't like it Bella. I know you're crushing on Edward." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And what makes you say that, Emmett? You've only known me for about an hour! Less than, even."

"Pfft. Come on, everybody's crushing on Edward. You even thought _I _was Edward when I came in. Which means you've been waiting to see him. Which in turn _means _that _you_ have a crush on him!"

"This is pathetic." I rolled my eyes.

"No, _you_ are pathetic Bella." He chuckled and I scoffed.

"Don't take it the wrong way. You are pathetic because you can't see how awesome I think this is for you! See, you have a crush on Edward. And now you met him. With only a towel hanging low on his hips, might I add. And in a couple of days, you'll be living here. And _bam_! Edward finally has a girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. "Finally?" _I couldn't help but notice that word._

"Well, yeah. It's been a while since he had one. Eh, long story. So anyway my tip for you, as his older brother and as your new friend, is to just continue what you're doing because you just might get him." He nodded towards the hallway leading to a room, Edward's perhaps.

"I'm not even doing anything. And besides I already told you I don't have a crush on him." I laughed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his zipper again. "God damn, I'm going to burst."

"Ew."

And I went back to the living room where…Jasper and Alice are snuggling on the couch.

_Just great. I'm nothing but the third wheel. _

"Oh hey Bella! I was just wondering where you went. Whoo, I thought you already left me." Alice breathed out a sigh of relief as she scrambled out of their cuddling position. "So anyway, Jas and I were arguing on what movie we should watch. He says this documentary thing on Joan Jett. I say She's The Man. What do you think?"

"Who wants to watch She's The Man these days, Alice? That thing is old. C'mon Bella, go with my pick." Jasper smiled.

"And why would I go with that, Jasper? If She's The Man is old, Joan Jett is even _older._" I raised my brows.

"Well, yeah. But Joan Jett is hot." He smirked and looked at Alice who seems to be kind of pissed.

"Yeah, she is." I nodded. "Alright, I go for Jasper's pick."

Jasper let out a loud _Yes! _While Alice shook her head. "I can't believe you." she mouthed at me and buried herself in a quilt.

"What's the commotion in here?" Emmett asked as he took a seat beside me, right hand fixing his zipper.

_Okay seriously, what is with Emmett and his disgusting love for that thing?_

"Jasper and Alice are fighting over what movie to watch. Jasper wants a documentary on Joan Jett. Alice wants She's The Man, which by the way shocked me because…Why on earth would you guys buy a DVD of that?"

"Please tell me you're kidding, Bella. Amanda Bynes is hot. You hear me? Hot!" Emmett stood up and sauntered towards Alice. "Give me the DVD."

Alice peeked from under the quilt and quickly gave it to him. "Ohmygosh Emmett go, put it in!"

"No way, man. I get that Amanda is your huge celebrity crush but…we've seen that thing for so many times already. I'm getting sick of it." Jasper countered.

_Amanda Bynes is Emmett's celebrity crush? _I giggled all by myself.

"Stop giggling, Swan. Alright. Now showing: She's The Man! Oh yeah." Emmett beamed as he returned to his seat beside me.

The opening credits began to roll and I felt myself starting to yawn.

It's not that I hate this movie. I've seen it on the big screen and found it pretty funny but it's not the movie I would want to watch again and again.

I leaned back and just tried to focus on the screen when Emmett called. "Hey yo Eddie! Come watch Amanda Bynes with us."

I all but froze.

Emmett was calling Edward to watch with us and I'm pretty sure he would notice me. Worse, he doesn't even know my name. All he knows is that I was the girl he awkwardly came face-to-face with when he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging low on his sexy hips.

_Sexy hips? Well fuck, I didn't fail to notice. _

Edward didn't respond.

"Come on, man. Here, you can even sit with Bella!" Emmett exclaimed and moved far away from me to prove his point.

I slowly turned to Emmett and narrowed my eyes at him. _Why on earth was he teasing?_

"I can't. I'm going somewhere." Edward spoke.

I then turned to look at him and…_Holy hell he looked hot yet simple. _He was wearing a button-down, jeans and black shoes.

"And where the hell are you going?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Tanya wants to see me." He replied and pursed his lips.

"Good luck with that." Emmett laughed.

He shook his head and muttered a quiet "thanks." And with that, he left.

As we continued to watch the movie, I couldn't help but wonder who that Tanya is. Emmett said Edward hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time so who could she possibly be? _Not that I'm jealous or anything, just curious._

The movie progressed and we had pizza and beer. _Living with guys= there's always beer in the fridge. _

I wonder. When I finally decide to move out of Rose and Alice's and live here, would they still stock up on beer even with a woman around?

And yet again I wonder. _Who the fuck is Tanya?_

I inhaled deeply and asked. "Emmett, who's Tanya?"

He chuckled. "I knew you would ask. Was just waiting for you. Well…Tanya is a freak."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Need an explanation? I'm not in the position to do that, but Edward is. Let's just say that Tanya was Edward's girlfriend then broke up with him for a particular reason and now she wants him back." Emmett shook his head and laughed quietly.

_Edward's ex-girlfriend wants him back. _I nodded but deep inside, I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. _Wait what? You're being ridiculous, Bella. Why would you even like someone you've only met, let alone haven't been introduced to? _

I shook my head back to reality.

"I see you're all worried, Bella." He teased.

"Emmett." I squinted my eyes at him.

"I'm just kidding! But I'm tellin ya, I have quite a good feeling about you and my little bro. I can't wait to see what happens." He rubbed his hands together.

"What the heck is your—

"Okay okay, I'll shut up! Now, let me get back on that e-mail. I'll see you later." He smiled and captured me in a bear hug.

"Alright, you're starting to crush me." I patted his back awkwardly.

He released and put me down. "By the way, it was nice meeting you today!" He waved and walked back to his bedroom.

"You too!" I called after him and smiled, realizing that he seems to be a really good guy despite his foolish actions.

_I'm starting to like this place after all. _

"Hey Bells. Are you ready to go?" Alice asked, suddenly appearing from behind me.

"Yeah sure."

"Good. Jas, we're leaving!"

Jasper came out from the kitchen and gave me a hug. "Thank you for coming today, Bella. I hope you'll still consider the house."

"Oh yeah. Absolutely. Thank you as well." I smiled.

"Okay, enough. Now come give me my hug, Jasper." Alice joked but opened her arms out wide.

"Of course baby." And they hugged and kissed for a while.

I was about to clear my throat when Jasper pulled back. "You guys better go. Drive safe." Then he gave Alice one more kiss on the lips.

"Bye Jasper." I waved and pulled Alice by the wrist just in case she decides to throw herself at Jasper as if they weren't going to see each other again. _That's right. My best friend is whipped._

We drove back to our place and in no time, we were back on our floor.

I couldn't believe how the entire ride I only thought of two things: Emmett teasing me with Edward and that situation with Tanya.

I also couldn't believe how irritated I suddenly am for not being introduced to him and wanting to get to know him better.

"Alice."

"Yeah?" She glanced at me and went back to inserting the key into the hole.

"I think…I-I think I _might_ just have a crush on Edward."

She had the key in the right position and the door suddenly clicked.

She then pushed it open and pulled me in.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Bella, really! AAAHHHHH!"

And before I knew it, we were jumping up and down like silly teenagers.

_Wow, it felt good to get it out of my system. _

**A/N: I sincerely thank all those who put me up on their list of favorite stories and authors. I saw them on my e-mail this morning and wow, I think you guys just made my day. *blushes* Although I have just one tiny favor. Please please please leave me a review. Not only because I have very few but also because I really want to know what you guys think of this story. Thanks so much! :)**


End file.
